Vermillion
by majinbulgeta
Summary: Swallowed deep in depression Vegeta relieves himself of the loss of his lover in this very emotional songifc. (Yaoi) warnings: a masturbating Vegeta


**AN: Anyone here like Slipknot? I do this is my favorite song by them. Changed the lyrics a bit to make it flow with the story. This is definitely one of my better stories that I wrote. And I actually wrote it in the current time rather than the stories I've been slappin on here that have been on my comp for eons. So I hope people will be much more pleased. ENJOY! Review if u get the chance plz Oh and sry 4 the language but its slipknot isnt it?**

**Disclaimor: sweatdrops as the FBI comes knocking at her door Me? No, no, no you must be mistaken. I don't own DBZ. Nope not me. ;**

**FBI: point out Slipknot lyrics **

**MB: Nope don't own them either…not to mention if I did I'd have half a million people attacking me for free merchandise. Nope…it seems you definitely have the wrong gal…now vamoose. **

**FBI: leaves**

**MB: glances around skeptically -- skeptical face**

**runs and opens door to see Slipknot poor out of closet**

**Joey: Dammit Sean!**

**MB: Sssshhh…they don't know you're here…**

**laughs evilly Now…against the wall evil smile phones best friend Jordie**

 **Jordie(major Slipknot nut): Hears the news, Screams, passes out and dies Wait! I cant die! I have to Fuk Joey!**

**Sorry…random nonsense….You can read…WAIT! …….**

**OK……Now you can….WAIT! … Not yet…**

**Now…..NO! **

**Joey: runs up and begins pummeling her w/ guitar Just let them read the Goddamn fucken story you bitch!**

**Sean: gasps Joey! Language!**

**Joey: slaps him around DON'T PATRONIZE ME YOU LOUSY FUCK!**

**MB: face in ground plz…read…**

**Warnings: a masturbating Vegeta.**

"**Vermillion" **

**He seemed dressed in all of me**

**Stretched across my shame**

**All the torment and the pain**

**Leaked through and covered me**

**I'd do anything to have him to myself**

**Just to have him for myself**

He had awoken in a painful void; encompassed by the darkness of his domain. Screaming and pleading as the suffering coursing throughout his being only increased. Gagging and choking on the air that slept still. Luminous flashes swept past his vision as he began to feel the pulses from the struggle within him dig deeper beneath his chest. Extensive passion gnawing and eating him away while his soul dissolved to nothing but ashes.

"_Why…why did you have to leave me before I could tell you?" _

**Now I don't know what to do**

**I don't know what to do**

**When he makes me sad**

His mind raced as hot tears shimmering down his burning flushed cheeks stroked his jaw line, to end in a fate upon his mattress. Beads of sweat traveling down clean cut muscles and raven locks of jagged hair slick and wet.

**He is everything to me**

**The unrequited dream**

**A song that no one sings**

**The unattainable**

**He's a myth that I have to believe in **

**All I need to make it real is one more reason**

The heart wrenched prince plowed his face hard into his pillow as he tensed his hand around his manlihood for release; his throat ringing with load purrs as he bucked harder into the mattress.

He couldn't fight this urge as much as it hurt his pride to seduce himself to that of a withering animal. He no longer gave care if someone were to see or overhear his exertions. He just had to rid himself of this hurt. With every thrust his heart began to feel on air and light with ecstasy.

Gods how he wanted this….NEEDED this.

**Now I don't know what to do**

**I don't know what to do**

**When he makes me sad**

His moans now muffled in his pillow that soaked with the sweat from his brow. The muscles in his groin contracted while the rest of his body tightened and trembled in his delicious orgasm. Sweet moans slip from full luscious lips as deep purrs rumble profoundly within his chest.

Liquid precum began its way down his fingertips.

Gods how he LOVED this.

**But I won't let this build **

**Up inside of me**

**I wont let this build **

**Up inside of me**

**I wont let this build **

**Up inside of me**

A wave of heat swept over his sweat slicked body has his climax was sure to come. He chuckled under his heaving from the intense pleasure. A grin creeping on his face as his thrusts and breathing began to flow in a harmonic rhythm with one another.

"Yeah….yeah….oh…uh…yeah," the husky Saiyan gasped between short hot breaths. "So…good…," he cried out again as he proceeded into his climax.

**A catch in my throat**

**Choke,**

**Torn into pieces **

**I wont, no**

**I don't want to be this**

The raging fire within him spread quickly to his groin resulting in his screams and moans to bounce furiously off the walls of his room. As the peak of his climax came he let out a howl of the one that steered his desires as his seed spilled beneath him.

**But I won't let this build **

**Up inside of me**

**I wont let this build **

**Up inside of me**

**I wont let this build **

**Up inside of me**

"KAKAROTTO!"

All his muscles loosened and his sweat soaked body fell limp onto the wet comforter. The world seemed to spin around him in a vortex of his bliss. His rapid breathing broke the silence of his dorm. The masculine Saiyan's body trembling as he tried to redeem the air in his lungs, he snaked his hand up to his face and extended his tongue to lap at the large quantity of cum on his fingertips.

As strange as it sounded…He liked the way himself tasted. Sweet and sugary like that of his lover's. He wanted to protect, love, and even BE his mate. He obsessed over him so much that he wanted to taste and feel every part of himself to experience what Kakarotto did. Nothing Kakarotto felt or did would be excluded from his memory. Everything about him kept locked away safe and sacred inside of his heart. A small smile sneaked up on his face as he began to dream of his deceased lover.

It had not been long since Goku's death at the Cell games. Yes…it was all that damned lizard's fault. Mother fucker…if he weren't already dead he'd kick the living shit out of him and then a second time for the hell of it.

Afterwards, he had no further plans with his life. He just sat alone in his room flickering on the idiot box that the human's seem to enjoy so much. He no longer had that deep soul aching desire to train. What was the point of fighting when all it did was remind him of what he had lost? It seemed time and time again that's all he ever was…a loser.

Slipping into depression he began to hurt him self scarring the extra sensitive skin upon his wrists, every time nearing closer and closer to the vein. His only other craving was to drift into a depth of lifeless sleep. Because only in his dreams could he reunite with his beloved again. Yes…now, he decided, would be a wonderful time to see him again. If only, he prayed, his loss wouldn't lay so heavy upon me. But that's all he ever existed for in the first place was to live beside his fair Kakarotto. But now he just slinked away into sadness with no way out.

But Vegeta knew that one day…one day he would return. And with this glint of hope the prince's eyes slid shut into a peaceful slumber. One he had not had in so long.

**He isn't real**

**I can't make him real**

**He isn't real**

**I can't make him real.**

**Wont you comment me...? Pretty plz...?**


End file.
